There is known a technique of integrating a temperature detection circuit in a semiconductor device itself, monitoring a temperature of a circuit to be evaluated with an LSI tester, and testing the semiconductor device when a monitor temperature converges to a desired set temperature (refer to, for example, Patent Document 1).